chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mason Grisby-Stone
Mason Alec Grisby-Stone is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. He will be the adoptive son of Dawn Grisby and Niambh Stone. He will possess the abilities of Artificial Material Manipulation, Memory Recall and Loyalty Perception. Appearance Mason will have dark brown eyes. While he is a child, his hair will be a light blonde. It will darken slightly as he ages, though it will remain golden. His skin will be quite pale during his childhood. However, later on he will begin to tan more easily. Throughout his life, he will always be tall for his age, and although he will be quite frail originally he will be physically strong as an adult. As a child, he will often choose typical childish clothing. As he ages, his dress sense will become more reserved and conservative, though it will also be stylish, and he will often be wearing monochrome colours. Abilities Mason's first ability will be Artificial Material Manipulation. This ability could be used to manipulate anything which is artificial or man-made. It will include manipulating metals, plastics, textiles and even most foods since they have been processed in one way or another. It could also be used to manipulate computers and machines because of the manufactured materials used to create them. However, it won't be able to manipulate natural, untreated materials. His second ability will be Memory Recall. Using this ability, Mason will be capable of recalling any memory perfectly accurately, no matter how much time has passed since the memory was formed. They will be recalled in perfect detail and without any bias or fading. The recollection must be done consciously, but the formation of these memories is automatic, and any moment or fact can be recalled. His third ability will be Loyalty Perception. Mason will be able to detect the loyalties of others. He will activate the ability by thinking of a person's name and questioning their loyalties, then the knowledge will instantly appear in his mind. It will tell him if he can trust someone and will warn him if a person is disloyal towards him or planning to betray him. He can also show others a person's loyalties. The loyalties will then appear as coloured lights surrounding the individual's face. However, he will only be able to show one person at a time. Family & Relationships *Adoptive mothers - Dawn Grisby and Niambh Stone *Younger adoptive sister - Roberta Grisby-Stone *Younger adoptive brother - Jasper Grisby-Stone History & Future Mason will be adopted by Niambh and Dawn at the same time as Roberta, but he will be three years older than his adoptive sister. He will have been abandoned shortly after manifesting his first ability, his birth parents both being non-evolved humans who are unable to understand or cope with this new development. Jasper will not be adopted by the couple for about another five years, when Mason is nearly eight. Etymology Mason is a French name which means "bricklayer or stone-worker", and also an English name meaning "to make". This could refer to his ability of artificial material manipulation, which can only manipulate man-made products. His middle name, Alec, is a Greek name meaning "defending men". Grisby is an English surname which may refer to a place name, while Stone simply refers to a stone. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters